


Bound Love

by EsmerianDreamer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Spain, Healthy Relationships, It's part of the scene though, Lovi calls Toni a slut, M/M, Orgasm Control, Safe Sane and Consensual, They are so in love, Top South Italy, Vibrators, and a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmerianDreamer/pseuds/EsmerianDreamer
Summary: Lovino has Antonio tied up and absolutely makes him go mad with pleasure.Inspired by thegoliathbeetle's prompt on Tumblr. The song used is "Bruises and Bitemarks" by Good with Grenades.Edit 16/2/2020: I do not consent to this work being used on any other hosting sites beside AO3. If you are seeing this work through any third-party hosting service, please report it to your app store right away. Thank you.





	Bound Love

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr because nobody could find/see it (including me :( )
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

Being tied up like this is oddly strange. But good. He feels like he is alone in the darkness almost, but Lovino’s voice anchors him to reality, to the sensations all over his body.

“Look at you~ Squirming like a slut for me~”

Antonio whimpers lightly behind the gag, trying to turn his head towards his lover’s voice.

A breath brushes against his ear. “You good?” Lovino whispers, his touch gentle for a moment.

Antonio nods, giving a 2-tone hum. He is okay. Please continue.

Lovino pulls back, grabbing Antonio’s chin, tilting the Spaniard’s head from side to side.

Antonio waits, excited for what was to come. He gasps around the ballgag when he suddenly feels Lovino kissing at his neck, whines when the other finds the sweet spot.

“My, my~ Aren’t you excited?~”

Antonio moans when Lovino suddenly bites down, hips bucking a bit. He almost feels embarrassed to feel himself harden. And Lovino clearly notices.

“..Such a whore~ Already hard just from a few kisses on the neck~”

A hand trails down his chest, following the ropes that are tied in a pattern he and Lovino had found on the internet and had drooled over.

A squeak leaves him when Lovino’s thumb circles his nipple, and he arches into it, only for the touch to disappear before he can get some proper pleasure.

“Tsk, tsk~ You’re rather eager, aren’t you?~”

Antonio whines, trying to find the touch again. He is, he is eager. So very eager. He just wants Lovino to touch him, is that too much to ask?

“..But you’re gonna have to work for it, amore~ Open wide.”

Antonio obediently opens his mouth a bit more. The gag is taken out, making him confused.

“L-Lovi, why-?”

“Did I say you could talk?”

A small smack is delivered on his cheek, making Antonio gasp a bit. He quickly shakes his head.

“I thought so. Now, open wide.”

Antonio holds his mouth open, and something is placed in his mouth. It feels like another gag, but more.. open. It is holding his mouth open.

He shivers in excitement. They had used this one a few times before, so he knows what the use of this gag is.

“There you go, perfect~” Lovino purrs, stroking his cheek. “A perfect toy, just for me~ Let’s see if it’s still as tight as before~”

Antonio moans softly as he feels Lovino’s cock slide into his mouth easily, the open gag holding his mouth open enough. He has to keep himself from trying to lick the length, not wanting to risk punishment.

“There we go~ Take it all in~ Ah~ Good boy~”

Another moan leaves him as Lovino’s cock almost hits the back of his throat. He waits patiently, panting a bit.

“You ready, my toy?~”

He moans softly, which is Lovino’s cue. The length begins to slide in and out, and Antonio bobs his head along with the movements, eager to please.

He listens to Lovino’s moans, licks happily at the length, listens to Lovino cursing, hums around him, listens to the resulting praises, and _oh god_ his words are soon going straight to his own cock and he can’t.. he can’t-

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

The hard cock is suddenly out of his mouth, making him whine loudly at the loss, only to gasp even louder as he feels Lovino squeeze the base of his cock, cutting off his release.

“Were you seriously going to cum without me even touching you?”

Antonio whimpers, and hesitantly nods. He can hear Lovino chuckle.

“What an eager slut~ Oh, but I can’t have you cumming yet, no, no. I still want to have fun with you~”

Antonio whimpers when he feels something sliding onto his cock. The tightness gives him a pretty good idea of what it is. Cockrings are a wonderful toy, and the payoff is great, but _fuck_ the build-up is always torture.

“There you go~” Lovino purrs, stroking Antonio’s face again. “..Colour?”

“Gween..” Antonio slurs through the open gag, and he can’t help a small smile at knowing Lovino is never going to hurt him too badly.

“Good boy~ On your stomach now.”

Antonio obediently does so, along with Lovino helping him a bit in case the ropes get tangled.

He lies there, his cheek gently pressed down onto the pillow, listening to Lovino grabbing some things they set out for the session.

He hears the click of a plastic cap and the soft squirt of lube. He can smell the cherry scent from here, and he smiles. Lovino picked the nice one.

A small gasp leaves him when he feels a lubed-up finger rubbing against his entrance, and he presses back a bit.

“Patience~”

The finger pulls back and just rubs around the rim, and Antonio whimpers a bit. He wants it, he wants it so badly.

“Are you going to be good for me?~”

He nods, desperate. He’ll be good, he’ll be so good, he wants this so badly, he needs-

“A-Ah..!~”

He can’t help the gasp when Lovino finally pushes the finger in. Antonio squirms lightly when the finger is thrust in and out, in and out.

It’s not enough, and he almost wants to beg for another finger when his wish is fulfilled. His arms struggle against the ropes, his hands are trying to grab onto something, anything to hold on.

Then Lovino’s fingers curl just so, and Antonio’s vision flashes white behind the blindfold for a moment as he slurs out a moan of his lover’s name, hips bucking.

Lovino chuckles, making Antonio shiver, and his clean hand squeezes the Spaniard’s ass in the same rhythm as the fingers.

“You’re being so good for me right now~ Ready for something better, amore?~”

Antonio nods again, moaning and drooling a bit. Yes, more, please. He whines when Lovino pulls his fingers out, leaving him empty and clenching on nothing.

He doesn’t have to wait long before he’s full again, a familiar silicone length pressing into him. He squirms a bit harder, knowing this vibrator very well.

Lovino chuckles, plugging everything in. He hums a bit as he looks through the ‘Special’ playlist on his phone. He eventually finds the song he wants and leans over.

“Head up.”

Antonio lifts his head up, letting Lovino put the headphones in. He shivers in anticipation. He never knows what song Lovino picks, but he knows the vibrations resulting from the song would drive him crazy.

And then the song starts.

It starts soft, but then the toy begins buzzing loudly to the tune of the song.

**** _Two single hearts on fire_  
Currently on the wire  
As inhibitions fade  
A focused moment made 

Antonio’s back arches, and he can’t stop the moans leaving him. Of all the songs, Lovino had to pick the one with loud and rhythmic bass.

He almost doesn’t feel Lovino stroking his hair, too lost in the song and vibrations. He wants to cum, but the ring is stopping him.

Lovino’s hand trails down his back, his hips, and rests on the toy, which is still buzzing to the beat. He shifts it lightly.

Antonio nearly screams, the toy pressed right against his prostate now. His back arches wildly, his hips buck like crazy, and he’s babbling now, pleading to be allowed to cum.

Lovino merely chuckles and waits for the song to end. Once it does, Antonio is trembling with want, and he nearly sobs when the vibrations die out.

“Sssh... Be patient.”

Antonio wants to snap at Lovino that he has waited long enough, but the gag is in the way and his voice won’t say anything besides pleading for the other.

The toy is pulled out again, making Antonio sob a slurred “Nwo, pwease”, before he’s suddenly filled with something thick and warm. He can hear Lovino growl in his ear, and he moans happily, clenching around him.

The thrusts begin right away, and Antonio moans out Lovino’s name. This is torture, but such wonderful torture. He wants to cum, and he hopes Lovino will let him if he lies here for him to be pounded into.

His entire body rocks along with the thrusts, and he moans and whimpers at every one. Lovino growls and curses in his ear, telling him he’s so tight, that he’s such a good boy, calls him his needy and desperate slut, and Antonio eats it all up. Yes, he is all that, he’ll always be all that as long as Lovino gives him this wonderful pleasure.

Then Lovino gasps out Antonio’s name, curses him and praises him at the same time, and Antonio feels himself being filled up. He moans happily during it, feeling Lovino lift him up and pull out.

He can feel the warm cum run down his thighs, and his entire body shakes excitingly when Lovino gently turns him around and rubs his hips. He was finally gonna let him cum, finally-

“Not yet, amore~”

Antonio wants to cry when he’s placed against the headboard. No, no, please, he wants it, he needs it, please-

“Sssh..”

His cheek is stroked again, and the touch is almost electric. The gag is removed.

“Colour?-”

“ _Green!!_ ” Antonio sobs. “Please, please, _please_ , let me cum, I’ll do anything!!”

He can almost hear Lovino smirk.

“..Hm, I think you can hold on a little longer~ Just one last thing I want to try, okay?”

No, not okay! Antonio wants to beg that he wants to release now, but.. one more thing wouldn’t hurt. He whimpers a bit, but nods.

A kiss is pressed to his cheek.

“Good boy~ Now wait there, I’ll have to plug it in.”

Antonio swallows a bit and waits. He hears Lovino shift on the bed and turns his face towards the sounds a bit. Then the bed creaks a bit, and Lovino is sitting in front of him again.

There’s a click, and something begins to lowly buzz. Whatever toy Lovino is holding is trailed along Antonio’s chest, over his nipples, and Antonio moans at the familiar round shape of the massager.

Then the toy is pulled away from him, still buzzing. Antonio tries to listen for it to know where it is going, until suddenly-

“M-Mierda!~”

Antonio bucks his hips, crying out as the toy is pressed against his tip.

“F-Fuck, fuck, _fuck!!_ L-Lovino, p-please!!”

Lovino chuckles. It’s rare to hear Antonio curse so freely, and he looks so beautiful like this. He trails the toy up and down the side of Antonio’s cock, watches the small beads of pre-cum escaping the cock-ring’s hold.

“Do you want to cum?~”

“Sí!! P-Por favore... L-Lovino..!!” Antonio sobs. This is all too much. He feels dizzy from all this, and he wants to release, but Lovino isn’t letting him. His hips won’t stop bucking, and he basically wails when the toy is pressed against his balls.

He’s suddenly embraced with one arm, and he leans against Lovino, trying to rut against him, pleading to please let him cum, moaning at the toy still buzzing against his balls.

Then Lovino suddenly pulls the blindfold off of him, and Antonio has to squint against the sudden light, and he’s too surprised and aroused from seeing Lovino’s lustful face watching him to notice Lovino took the cockring off.

Then his breath escapes him, the coil in his stomach snapping, and he’s finally releasing all that pent-up arousal. His eyes roll back from the sheer force of his release, his tongue lols out a bit, and he can’t stop bucking his hips.

He slumps against Lovino when it’s over, and the toy is turned off. The room is quiet now, save for Antonio’s ragged breathing.

Then there’s a gentle hand stroking his hair. “Good boy... Good boy, Antonio... You did so well. It’s okay, we’re done now. We’re done.”

Antonio smiles shakily against Lovino’s shoulder. “..You’re a real meanie, you know that?~ Not letting me cum for so long.”

Lovino laughs a bit and gently lifts Antonio’s head up to kiss him. He pulls back and gently reaches over untie Antonio from the ropes, then cleans him off with a damp cloth.

Antonio lets him, feeling a little fuzzy now, and he smiles gently as Lovino lowers him down to lie on his stomach.

“Which oil would you like?”

“Hm.. lavender..”

“Alright.”

There’s a bottle being opened, and Lovino rubs his hands together before gently massaging the oil into Antonio’s back, arms, and shoulders.

Antonio closes his eyes, enjoying the tender touch. After a while, he looks at his lover, smiling. Lovino looks back at him and chuckles a bit.

“What?~”

“Nothing. I just love you.”

Lovino rolls his eyes with a smile, leaning down to kiss Antonio’s nose.

“I love you too, dork. Now, movie?” He asks, wiping his hands clean. Antonio nods, sitting up.

“Can we watch Moana?”

“Of course.”

Lovino wraps him up in a blanket and lifts him up in his arms, and Antonio smiles, nuzzling close and kissing Lovino’s cheek.

“Happy anniversary, Lovi~”

“Happy anniversary, Toño.”


End file.
